


The House in the Harbour

by VSSAKJ



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One window overlooks Marksburg's harbour, the bridge to Rieze Maxia, and the marketplace, forever bustling with people. The next window, around a corner, faces staunch grey brick and a narrow roadway with room only for passage, not lingering. A light-hearted AU where a young Elize and Wingul (Lin) have been adopted by Rowen and Marcia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Marksburg

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a light-hearted and domestic foray into sustained storytelling, at which I am not naturally skilled, and certainly not meant to be taken too seriously. Issues touched on in the telling include child abuse and adoption, but most of the focus is on defining and being family.

“Rowen, Marcia. I know this is an imposition on you, and you have every right to decline.” Gaius spread his hands, encompassing the two children standing to either side of him. He came alone but for his two small companions—a sure sign that he considered the matter personally important.

“Nonsense, Gaius.” Rowen waved a hand to dismiss Gaius's concerns, while Marcia shook her head sadly, murmuring, “They're only children.”

“I'm not.” Growled the black-haired young boy, shoulders hunched up in a collar of dirty feathers. The mint-haired girl at his side shot him a look of concern, eyes wide and hands clasped tightly around a purple and pink toy of indiscriminate design.

Expression shuttered, Gaius gave Rowen a meaningful look; Marcia, understanding it, crouched down before the girl and offered a hand, “My name is Marcia. Would you like to come inside? We'll find you something to eat. You've come quite a long way, haven't you?”

Mutely, the girl nodded and extended a trembling hand to place it within Marcia's. Sullen, the boy cast Rowen and Gaius a suspicious glare before proceeding inside behind the women.

Rowen sighed. “To think something so dire was taking place so close to Xian Du.”

“Mn.” Gaius's gaze remained steadfast on the manor's closed door, his expression stony. “And I failed to stop it.”

“We would have never discovered the extent of the horrors without Milla's pursuit of the Lance of Kresnik and its source of power.” Rowen mused, pressing his fist to his chin, “I only regret that I have unwittingly taken part in the abuse of these children, and however many others there have been. I never believed Nachtigal would—”

“Rowen.” Gaius interrupted suddenly, his voice thick, “We do ourselves no favours standing around discussing what we may have done sooner. What we must do now...”

“Of course, Gaius. Marcia and I will treat them kindly, and well.” A beat, then Rowen continued thoughtfully. “We never /considered children of our own, you see. Given our circumstances, it seemed irresponsible. Perhaps we can all find some solace in this choice.”

Gaius nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching. “The girl is called Elize. Jiao was responsible for her parents' death, before he joined me. The boy is named Lin. His circumstances are the reason why the Long Dau clan is no longer so well-respected in Auj Joule. They have difficulties individually. Although we removed them from the facility some time ago, we had other occupations which prevented our focusing on their resettlement, and they refused to be parted. ... Rowen, are you certain?”

“Of course.” Rowen smiled. “Will you come see them welcomed?”

“I have no personal attachment to them, and they mislike me, especially the boy.” Clear but unsaid was Gaius's belief that they had every reason to despise him; he shifted, “I should go.”

“Then I shall see you before our next conference with the Elympion Council.” Rowen gave a little bow, more habit than anything else, which Gaius accepted with a curt nod before turning to leave.

 

Rowen found Marcia in the kitchen, introducing Elize and Lin to their cook and some choice biscuits. Elize was smiling, perched atop a stool with a half-eaten biscuit in her hand and her stuffed toy carefully balanced on her lap. Lin maintained his uncertain scowl, but Rowen could see a second biscuit clutched in his fist as he gnawed through a first. He patted their cook on shoulder as he entered. “I see you've become acquainted with our Tamra and her famous shortbread.”

“Have as many as you like!” Tamra beamed, pushing a grey hair over her ear, “You kids look like you could use them.”

“Thank you.” Elize whispered, and all of a sudden, the toy in her lap squirmed to life, “These are the most delicious things Elly's ever eaten! Why are you being so nice to us?”

Weathering the strange interruption with great ease—and graciously ignoring poor Elize's reddening cheeks—Marcia replied, “We've no reason to be unkind to you, do we? And we think you could both use some looking after.”

“I don't need any.” Lin snapped, glaring at her.

Marcia continued unperturbed, “Then we shall give you as little as we possibly can in good conscience, but for now we'll furnish you both with rooms of your own, if that's acceptable. You must be tired after travelling from Rieze Maxia.” She shooed them all from the kitchen and into the hallway before taking up the lead.

“Why did we come here?” Lin demanded, falling into place at Elize's side as they proceeded behind Marcia and up the stairs.

“I suppose because King Gaius trusts us to keep you well. I'm sure there are people who would look to use the two of you against him.”

“And you won't.” Lin scoffed under his breath, while Elize clutched her toy in renewed fear and exclaimed, “Really?”

Rowen favoured her with a kindly wink, “Not while we're on the watch, my dear.”

Lin scowled again, even as Marcia threw open a door and announced, “Now, how about this one?”

The room was a modest size but bright and airy, home to a neatly-made bed in one corner and a wardrobe opposite, with one square window open towards the harbour. The breath of salty sea air drifted past them; Marcia strode into the room with her arms akimbo, nodding as she cast a critical gaze around, “This will do nicely. And through here...” She opened a second door to reveal an adjoining room, this one facing not the ocean but the market route leading to it. Though not so open as the sea room, the second room welcomed natural light and had a cozy sense of privacy about it.

Lin quivered in the entrance of the bright room, tautly frozen in place, “One of these... ? We'll have one of these rooms... ?”

“If you like.” Marcia replied, turning towards him, “If you'd rather be farther apart, we can—”

“No!” Elize and her doll shouted at once; Elize pitched away from the draw of the window and raced to seize Lin's hand, “I-if he goes, I'll be alone again. He's the only one I know, please.”

Marcia looked uncertain; Rowen gazed between them all with a sad frown, until Lin quietly cleared his throat and said, “I would like the smaller room, please.”

“Does that suit you, Elize?” Rowen asked gently, and Elize gave a tremulous nod before seeking a confirming look from Lin and returning, wide-eyed, to the window.

Marcia put her fist to her lips and turned away. Rowen spoke thoughtfully aloud, to no one in particular, “We usually eat dinner at quite a later hour in this house, but shall we see if Tamra's willing to move it forward for us? Is there anything in particular the two of you would like?”

“More cookies please!” Elize's toy exclaimed; Elize went pink once more and hurried to cover its mouth with her hands, whispering loudly, “Teepo, that's rude!”

Rowen chuckled, “I am sure you can expect some following dinner, but perhaps we will have some fresh fish from the market for our meal proper.”

“Lin?” Marcia stepped back into to the doorway of the smaller room to see the boy running his fingers along the wall of shelves, his expression forever so serious.

“Are there books?” He queried of the empty shelves.

“Rowen and I keep an extensive library. You can bring books back here, any of them you'd like.”

Lin shot her a suspicious look over his shoulder, hissing, “Don't talk down to me.”

Marcia frowned and opened her mouth to speak again, but Lin pushed past her to join Elize and Rowen at the window. Marcia sighed, watching him go.

 

“They're going to be difficult, Rowen.” Marcia said over the rim of her cup. They sat together in the dining room, long after the sun had set and the children had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

“I know, dear.” Rowen murmured his agreement, tapping his fingers lightly on the table. His own tea cup sat empty to one side, accompanied by half a biscuit and the evidence of a reorganised schedule. Although his position as Gaius's prime minister was far from ceremonial, it was not so key as Gaius or Marcia's own roles in the realm of politics.

Marcia continued. “I don't know if either of them understand how to be part of a family.”

“We're lucky, when we consider it. We've had life and friendships. Opportunities to learn. Mistakes, regrets, triumphs. All we can hope to do is furnish them with the same. They've lived too much for their ages.”

“I know they'll come around,” Marcia sighed, “It's only the first day they've been here.”

“We must give ourselves time to adjust as well.”

“Are we even suitable for this, Rowen? Do we have the time to give them what they need? I'm a chancellor, and you're a prime minister. Our lives are full as it stands.” It was difficult to read Marcia's expression in the low light, but Rowen knew her tone of voice.

“And yet we found the time to make a life together, Marcia. I believe we can be good for them. Can we imagine anyone else qualified to befriend them?”

“We shouldn't be their friends.” Marcia frowned, looking away from his patient gaze. “We must be their family.”

“We'll need to be both. They've a desperate need.”

Marcia sighed again, “I'm worried. A mother who does her best you must love, because she is your mother. A stranger who tries?”

Rowen placed a hand atop hers and squeezed it gently. “Don't think so much. We'll learn them as they learn us. For this evening, though, shall we retire?”

“I'll join you shortly. I have some notes to read over before tomorrow.” Marcia put her head down, pulling the lamp nearer and opening her portfolio once more.

“All right. Goodnight, Marcia.” Rowen stood, pausing to kiss her temple as he passed. He knew the light would remain long after he'd fallen asleep.

 

In the morning, Rowen knocked on the doors leading to Lin and Elize's rooms in turn, saying to each one, “Good morning. Come join us for breakfast when you've washed up.” Before he'd walked the length of the hallway, he heard one of the doors open and caught a glimpse of green curls, which made him smile.

At the table, a modest breakfast was laid out for four, each place set with a steaming bowl of porridge oats and a selection of fruit. Marcia sat with her day planner open to one side, and spoke to Rowen as he entered the room, “I'll have to leave soon. One of my meetings has been pulled forward.”

“Right.” Rowen nodded, taking a seat alongside her, “We'll tell Elize and Lin when they join us.” He slid a hand across the table to place it upon hers and rub gentle circles with his thumb. Marcia graced him with a thin smile in return, but all too shortly the children joined them—dressed, Rowen noticed, in the same worn clothing as the previous day. He smiled as they took their seats; Lin still scowled, but Elize regarded the fruit with palpable anticipation, her arms tight around her doll.

Rowen smoothly rose to stand, leaving his fingers resting lightly on the table, “Well now, with all the excitement yesterday, I don't think we've all been properly introduced. I am Rowen J. Ilbert, King Gaius's prime minister. This is Marcia Nikkal, the chancellor of Elympios. Will you both give us the pleasure?” He sketched a small bow across the table, smiling merrily.

Elize shot Lin a frightened look before she stammered, “I-I'm Elize. Elize Lutus. A-and this is Teepo.”

“Ahh, I see. Good to finally have a name for that face.” Rowen winked in Elize's direction before straightening and looking towards Lin, “And you, young man?”

“Lin. Just Lin.”

“All right. Elize, and Lin, welcome to our home. It's very nice to have you, and please stay as long as you like. We'll give you no illusions: Marcia and I are busy people, but we look forward to getting to know you both.” When no reply proved forthcoming from either child, Rowen seated himself again and spread his hands, “Shall we eat?”

“All right!” Teepo blurted in excitement; Elize went pink as she seized a porange and bit into it.

Marcia smiled, watching Elize delight at the taste of fruit and Lin carefully conceal his plain hunger through measured spoonfuls of porridge. When she finished her own meal, she finally commented, genuine emotion in her voice, “Unfortunately, I have some unavoidable business today, but I look forward to seeing you both this evening. If I know Rowen, he has some plans for you today that I'll be sad to have missed.”

Lin seized up so suddenly that his spoon clattered down into his bowl.

Quickly, Rowen chuckled softly and shook his head, “Nothing so sinister as what you might be imagining, Lin. I'd like to get you both some things of your own, including some further clothing. You haven't got anything else to wear, have you?”

“That man—” Elize began, but Lin interrupted her sharply, “Gaius.”

“Y-yes.” Elize stumbled onward, one hand nervous upon Teepo, “He gave us some things to travel in. Boots a-and jackets, from Kanbalar. We stayed there for a little while.”

“Is that all?” Rowen clucked his tongue with disapproval, sliding his GHS from his pocket, “Dear Gaius, it was good of you to bring them here...”

Marcia shook her head fondly, standing and nodding to them both, “I need to leave now. Have a good day, children.”

Lin's scowl followed her until she left the room, at which point it leapt back over to Rowen as the older man spoke. “Speaking of Gaius, he considered I may be unavailable for the next several days and left the framework in place for arranging my absence. Shall we finish breakfast and go see our tailor?”


	2. Boundless Hospitality

“What did you buy them, Rowen, all of Duval?”

“Look!” Teepo shouted as a delighted Elize spun in a circle, clothed in a pretty dress of pink ruffles. “It's the best thing we've ever, ever had!”

Elize beamed up at Marcia, glowing with pleasure and embarrassment, “And I've got a different pink one, and a pink skirt with a blouse, and Pavel measured me so they can make me more things, and Tamra's promised I can eat poranges every day this week, they're delicious!”

Marcia laughed gaily, “You've had quite the successful day then! We're lucky Rowen's become such good friends with Pavel.” She treated Rowen to a smile, knowing they were both fond of the enthusiastic tailor. “Where's Lin?”

“He's taken a shine to the library.” Rowen answered Marcia's question, as Elize flitted back to one of the many boxes in the entrance and rummaged through it, “He told us off more than once today, told us he isn't interested in anything childish, but I may have bought him an issue of the Sunscreen Rangers regardless. Perhaps he'll enjoy it.”

“Honestly, you...” Marcia began to scoff, but held her tongue as Elize rejoined them, a lace-trimmed bow in her hands and an accusatory glower on her face.

“His clothes are all black.”

“Now Elize, he'll have some fine yellow and gold when Pavel is through.” Rowen chided gently, “He wanted to mix some particular shades for Lin, you remember.” Elize frowned and dipped her chin in acknowledgment.

Marcia cast a long look down the hallway towards the library, sighed very softly, and offered her hand to Elize, “Shall I come assess the damage Rowen's done to our accounts?” When Elize looked horrified, Marcia rushed to clarify, “Would you like to show me your new things?”

“Oh! Yes, come and see them Marcia!” Elize turned to race up the stairs, a bag clasped in her hands as Teepo bounced excitedly through the air at her side.

Marcia cast Rowen a quick glance, askance; his reply was to spread his arms and give one slow nod. As Marcia shook her head gently and moved to climb the stairs behind Elize, Rowen smiled fondly after them.

 

The quiet shifting of clothing was broken by Elize's small voice. “Marcia, you know Lin's not bad, right?”

“Hm?” Taken aback by the girl's seriousness, Marcia turned from filling the wardrobe—now a happy riot of pastels and ribbon—and queried, “What do you mean, Elize?”

Elize sat on the floor, previously folding undergarments and stockings into neat piles but now wringing a unfortunate pair of socks between her hands. She chewed at her lower lip, very seriously considering a distant corner of the room.

Marcia swallowed the threat of a sigh and stepped around a few emptied boxes to stand before Elize with a smile. After a moment without any response from Elize, she knelt down on the floor and repeated her question, “What do you mean, Elize?”

Elize sighed heavily, brow furrowed, “He's just _angry_. He's not bad. He's my best friend. He's like my brother.”

“That doesn't surprise me.” Marcia did her best to sound like she meant her lack of surprise in regards to Lin feeling like Elize's brother rather than Lin being an angry child.

“He's really angry though.” Elize went on with concern, lowering her voice to a quavery whisper, “He'll get angry at you, and he'll make you and Rowen angry. He can't help it, he doesn't mean to, not really.”

Marcia laughed, putting on her best reassuring voice and trying to ignore the pain creeping into her knees, “I don't think that's going to happen, dear, Rowen's very difficult to upset.”

“What about you?” Elize stared desperately at Marcia.

There was a pause as Marcia considered her response. In the end, she finally did let the sigh from earlier leave her lips as she admitted, “I'm not so patient, unfortunately.”

“And you'll throw us out?”

“No, no, Elize, not at all, of course not!” Marcia hurried to clarify, running a hand through her hair and shifting her weight, “Rowen and I have committed to giving you a home here, and that means we will never turn you or Lin out.”

“What if you don't like us? What if we're too bad to stay?” Elize's eyes flooded with terrified tears.

“Do you want to leave?” Marcia asked as her response.

“No!” Elize shook her head violently, seizing hold of Teepo and hugging him to her chest, “No, I like it here...”

“Then you don't have anything to worry about.” Marcia hesitated a moment, then reached out and patted Teepo on the head, adding, “Teepo too, of course.”

Elize giggled as Teepo wiggled his ears and agreed, “Of course!”

Marcia had to smile; the situation successfully defused for the moment, she changed the subject, “I think we're nearly done here. Will you help me up? I'll put the last of these away and then we can go ask Renata what she thinks of your lovely new dress.” The house maid was a quiet girl, efficient and regularly out of sight, but absolutely essential to their goings on. Marcia could not recall how many times she'd wanted a particular piece of recently-worn clothing laundered only to find it neatly pressed and ready-to-wear once more. Between them, Renata and Tamra managed their house beautifully.

“Okay Marcia.” Elize offered her small hands to help boost Marcia up; with a grunt of effort, the older woman stood and stretched, one of her knees popping stubbornly. Elize's eyes widened, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just old.” Marcia laughed and patted Elize on the head; reassured, Elize went to the door with Teepo and said, “I'm going to find Renata, okay?”

“Yes dear. Go on ahead, I'll be along in a moment.” Maybe Renata would know just what tea she needed at this particular moment. Marcia sighed as she lifted the clothing Elize had folded, gazing wonderment at how very, very small it was.

 

“You're a very serious young man, Lin.” Rowen came upon Lin folded up in a chair in the library, the orange afternoon sun slanting over his shoulders.

Lin looked up from the thick book he was reading and scowled, “You would be too.”

“Of that I have no doubts.” Rowen ceded readily, settling himself with a sigh into the chair alongside Lin's and smiling, “Ahh, you've picked a very warm corner indeed.” When Lin refused to respond, he added, “I don't need to know the details of what's happened to you both to know it's far too much for someone your age to have suffered.”

“I'm not that young.” Lin growled defensively.

Rowen raised his heads, “I apologise. It's been quite some time since I could be considered young, you know. How old are the two of you? Knowing your ages will help Marcia and I treat you fairly.”

“Elize is eight. I'm twelve.”

“You're a proper young man, then. I do remember being your age. I was stubborn and studious and wished to be taller.” Rowen smiled despite Lin's lack of response, then indicated the book Lin was reading, “What have you found in our library?”

Lin merely lifted his book to show Rowen the plain cover of a historical text.

Rowen nodded thoughtfully. “You're not a fan of fiction, are you Lin?”

“No. I told you that already today. It's childish. There's no point to it.”

“Really?” Rowen cocked his head to one side, “I like a good story every now and then. I think it's relaxing.”

“It's not real, so it's not worth anything.”

“Not even fun?” Rowen asked with a smirk; Lin scowled and went back to the book, blocking any view of Rowen. Rowen eased back onto his feet. “I suppose I'll leave you to it, then, free from the ramblings of an old man. You're free to take anything you like upstairs to your room, of course.”

Lin startled, not unlike the previous day at breakfast. Haltingly, he murmured, “My... room?”

“Yes. As long as you'll have it, it's yours.”

Lin shivered and shook his head, “I'm not going to stay here if I don't have to.” His words sounded true, but his expression was pained and particular.

“I'll be very sorry to see you go.” Rowen returned, giving Lin a straight little bow with one hand resting lightly on his chest, “But if that is what you must do for yourself, please accept my thanks for tolerating our hospitality even this long.”

Lin stared at him above the cover of the book, mouth gaping. After a moment, he recovered enough to mutter dismissively, “You're strange.”

Rowen gave another smile as he turned to leave. He was now certain the comic had been an excellent choice.

 

Dinner had been much the same as the previous day, and already Lin felt chafed by a routine they were trying to settle around him. Conscious of Elize's cheery demeanour, he had said nothing of his desire to leave at dinner, but the stupid old man had brought it up anyway, and the woman had looked at him with a sad expression. He'd known what Elize's face would look like, so he didn't glance towards her—as soon as he'd finished eating, he'd left the table and come upstairs. The book from the library stood alone on his shelf, but for some reason he didn't feel like reading it. It was boring anyway.

Instead, he paced the room for a while, ran his fingers over the mantle of old feathers he'd refused to be parted from, and settled himself moodily in the window seat, watching the streetlamps come to life in the twilight and wondering how they worked. That King Gaius had explained some details of Elympios to them while they travelled, and had included the fact that spirit artes were not commonly-practiced. That was fine with Lin; he had no interest in them and Elize was afraid of hers.

Eventually, he got changed and went to bed, wondering if Elize's bed was as comfortable as his. As he laid his head on the pillow, something crackled and he shot forward in a panic, spitting curses under his breath. Of course they would be kind just to turn around and try something! It was the best way to lower someone's guard, and he damned himself for being stupid enough to even begin being lulled in. Angrily, he reached under the pillow and removed...

A thin, colourful book. The cover read 'Sunscreen Rangers'. Lin swore; he'd told Rowen he didn't want anything, had suffered the purchase of clothing and toilette, but this was a stupid children's comic and he had no interest in it.

An hour later, his door creaked open. “Lin? Are you awake?”

“What is it, Elize?” Lin replied, hurriedly shoving the comic back under his pillow, away from the circle of light cast by his lamp. He absolutely had not been reading it.

A moment later, the duvet depressed under Elize's knees and she crawled up beside him, her gaze searching his face. “Are you really going to leave?” Her voice sounded tiny and fearful in the small, dimly-lit room. When he refused to answer her, she went on, “They seem really nice. I don't think they'll hurt us any. Not like they did.”

“I don't need anyone.” Lin growled, rolling away from her to face the wall. “They want to be a family. I don't.”

There was a long silence, then Elize settled in against his back and whispered, “But I do.”

“Turn the light off and... go to sleep, Elize.” Lin replied curtly, but he didn't turn her away.


	3. The King of Rieze Maxia

Days gave way to weeks, and although he continued to grumble, Lin made no active movements towards departure. Renata took a stubborn shine to the two children, ensuring that both had any apparent favourite foods on hand and emerging from her household domain to spend time with both of them—though Lin rarely accepted her invitation with more than a shrug. For her part, Elize spent a great deal of time wandering through the house, gazing longingly out the windows and tailing after Renata for company. Lin read voraciously, as though he'd been waiting years for the privilege. When he thought no one was looking, however, he wore similarly longing looks to Elize, watching the world hungrily through the glass.

“Elize, may I come in?” Coming onto the month anniversary after the children joined the household, Rowen still found himself concerned about where to place lines between them. So far, he had elected to use polite familiarity, and waited for Elize to call admission before opening the door. She slid down from the window seat and stood straight-backed in the middle of the room, fingers tangling nervously in her unbrushed hair. Teepo floated alongside her, uncharacteristically quiet.

Rowen smiled. “No need to stand on ceremony, dear. I only wanted to let you both know that King Gaius will be joining us for dinner this evening. He hasn't been able to visit personally until now, but he has expressed concern about how you're settling in. Today, he's suddenly become available and we've accepted his request to stop in. We know it's short notice, so is that all right with you?”

Elize nodded several times, gently biting her lower lip.

“What do you think?” Rowen cocked his head, still smiling, “Do you like it here?”

Elize went pink, fidgeting with the hem of her dress and looking nervously away from him.

Rowen's smile twitched. “Please, be honest, Elize. We won't be offended.”

“You're nice.” Elize finally blurted out, Teepo nodding solemnly beside her, “And so is Marcia and Tamra, and Renata and Pavel, but King Gaius scares me. He never says anything, and he's so tall and serious, and he didn't like us at all before because we were just trouble to him, and Lin hates him, and I'm scared Lin's going to leave, and then I—”

Her face crumpled all of a sudden, and Rowen knelt down to extend a hand to her, expression soft. “Go on, Elize.”

“I'll be alone again!” Elize burst into messy tears, and Rowen gathered her gently into his arms, stroking her hair and patting her shoulder in a comforting motion. Bless dear Gaius, Rowen thought sadly, but he did cut an intimidating figure, and these children needed all the sensitivity anyone could muster.

Teepo whirled into activity, forever too loud for the moment, “It's like everything in the world changed all at once except any of the things that would help! It's so hard! It's all so scary!”

“I don't know anyone else!” Elize sobbed loudly, desperate to override Teepo's honesty with her own. “Won't everyone in Elympios hate me?”

“Dear Elize, I can't imagine anyone hating you.” Rowen spoke immediately, honestly.

“But I'm weird and stupid and from far away! Why would they care for me at all?” Teepo wailed as Elize buried her face into Rowen's shoulder.

“You must give others a chance to know you before you run away from them. They could be very kind, like you, and harbour interests or beliefs that would make you firm friends. You must be courageous.” Rowen paused a moment until Elize glanced at him, then he nodded encouragingly, “You've been through things a great deal harder than fostering friendships.”

Elize blinked through a wash of tears and whispered, “Are you sure?”

“To be honest, I am not. People can be cruel and hurtful, both accidentally and with intent. It may be that they hurt you far more than you have been previously. But I know that if you're willing to come home and tell me or Marcia, we will always do as much as possible to comfort you. That is what I can promise you, Elize. For so long as you desire it, you have friends here.”

Tremulous, a delicate smile broke across Elize's face and she embraced him tightly around the neck, whispering softly, “Thank you, Rowen.” Rowen held her close and stroked her hair until she pulled away and wiped at her tears. “I need to get ready, if K— ... if we're having company.”

“Of course.” Rowen stood fluidly, showing himself out of the room with a little bow, “Wear whatever you like. I'm sure you'll choose something lovely.” Once in the hallway, he strode the few steps to Lin's room and knocked on that door as well.

Lin's voice rang out. “King Gaius is coming. I heard you already.”

“May I come in, Lin?” Rowen asked as his reply, waiting until the sharp-gazed young man opened the door before he entered the room. Inside, the shelves were already haphazardly stocked with books, the curtains drawn but the lamp at the bedside switched on. Rowen gazed down at Lin's sullen expression and spoke lowly, without intent to scold, “I'm sure you could overhear my conversation with Elize. Please don't say anything in regards to it. It may upset her.”

Lin scoffed, “I know her better than both of you.”

“I trust that you do.” Rowen replied evenly, “That is why I have come to you with a request. Will you look out for her, Lin? She holds you very dear.”

Lin looked away, frowning. “She just needs to worry less about anyone else's opinion. It doesn't matter what they think.”

“Perhaps you can be the one to teach her that lesson. You have more in common with each other than with anyone else.”

Lin scoffed again, moving to push the door shut with a scowl, “Of course we do. Who else has been through what we have?”

“No one else, Lin.” Rowen acknowledged as he obligingly left the room.

 

“They're skittish, Gaius.” Marcia was saying as Rowen descended the stairs; Gaius stood in the entrance with his arms crossed, having foregone the comfort of removing his coat. “What happened to them in there?”

“Nothing good.” Gaius rumbled, looking up to meet Rowen's smiling gaze as the older man arrived on the ground floor.

“Shall we move the conversation somewhere a bit more private? I daresay Lin would be quite offended to come upon us talking about him this way.” Rowen crossed his arms behind his back and continued to speak thoughtfully, “If they feel the need, I'm sure they'll tell us. But for now, all they need is for us to prove ourselves a safe place even and especially when they don't expect us to be one. Now Gaius, take your jacket off and let us relax. I'm sure our clever Renata has already brought out your brandy, and you're here as a friend first.”

Gaius smiled thinly, unable to refuse the veiled demand, and shrugged out of his jacket, replying, “I recall you said the same the first time I was here, Prime Minister.”

“If a King does not house friends in his own cabinet, where does he have any?” Rowen chortled in response, leading Gaius away down the hall as Marcia shook her head fondly. She sometimes found herself envious of their relationship, based on mutual respect and understanding but forged on a difficult path of conflict and discord. Gaius had never deigned to tell the story, but Rowen had shared it with her in full, to the most minute detail. She had the account written down somewhere.

Regardless, Elympion politics were a different kind of revolution to the one Gaius had forged and Marcia wondered—not for the first time—if there would be any friends to call on her if Rowen didn't live here. It was an uncomfortable thought to pursue, and she put it from her mind as she followed them into the lounge.

Gaius was not the sort of company to overindulge in drink, nor was he the type of drinker who became boisterous as the alcohol continue to flow. However, by the time dinner was becoming imminent, Rowen had persuaded Gaius to relax enough that he was more given to smiling than scowling, and Marcia hoped the children would be equally receptive, in their own ways. Elize joined them in the lounge some forty minutes after Gaius arrived, offering him a delicate curtsy and a nervous bob of her pale curls.

“Elize, what a lovely dress you've chosen.” Rowen praised, prompting a brilliant smile across Elize's face and a warm flush of colour in her cheeks.

Rowen had such a way with them. Hopeful, Marcia tried her hand at what she hoped was a similar compliment, “Who's taught you to curtsy like that?”

Elize's expression faltered, and she twisted her fingers away in the lacy hem of her dress, “Renata did. She said it was polite, and that it's a good way to greet...” Her gaze drifted to Gaius and then leapt away, searching Marcia's face, “Is it okay?”

“Yes, yes, of course, dear.” Marcia made her best attempt at smiling, fearful that the expression more resembled a grimace. How was it that she still felt so incapable when it came to Elize and Lin? A month was plainly more than enough time for Rowen to settle with them.

“Very ladylike.” Rowen agreed warmly.

“You look well.” Gaius rumbled, the suddenness of his deep voice making Elize jump.

She sketched a shaky, nervous bow in his direction, “T-thank you, sir! Lord Gaius, K-king Gaius!”

“No titles tonight, Elize.” Rowen chided gently, gesturing for her to sit next to him on the sofa, “We are all here as friends this evening, are we not? Gaius is only Gaius.”

Gaius did not look as though he necessarily agreed with the sentiment, and Marcia stifled a chuckle behind her hand. For her part, Elize gratefully accepted the invitation and sat herself primly next to Rowen, smoothing the pale yellow fabric of her dress over her knees.

“So where is Teepo this evening?” Rowen queried, noting the absence of her purple friend.

“I!” Elize reddened again, suddenly a-crackle with nervous tension, “I-I thought he, he w-wouldn't, be allowed...”

“Of course he is.” Rowen reassured, “Would you like to go fetch him?”

Elize sat stricken by indecision, frozen in the gazes of the three adults. Her fingers knotted together in a twist upon her lap, face paling.

“I brought him.” Lin's voice sounded from the doorway.

“Don't ever leave me behind ever, ever again!” Teepo cried, whirling out of Lin's grip and zooming across the room into Elize's open arms. Tears pricking at her eyes, Elize clasped Teepo tightly and hugged him close, her relief utterly palpable.

Rowen smiled, Gaius frowned, and Marcia put her gaze upon Lin, who was dressed head to toe in black save for a handsbreadth of deep red running down the centre of his sweater. Whatever it was that Lin preferred, Marcia had to approve of Pavel's choice to inject a few choice colours into the boy's wardrobe. Lin looked much older than twelve, exactly as he desired.

“Good evening, Lin.” Rowen greeted Lin cheerfully, to draw attention away from Elize's embarrassed relief. “I'm glad you've chosen to join us.”

He did not move from the doorway, glowering, “I was just bringing Teepo down for Elize.”

“You're welcome to stay if you like.” Marcia offered. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“I would welcome the opportunity to speak with you.” Gaius spoke again, his expression sombre.

A frisson went through Lin, and he lifted his chin to stare directly at Gaius, his expression cold, “U aenun mitiaumugu tii seya tii yaio.” _[I have nothing to say to you.]_ Before anyone else could speak, he whipped around and stalked furiously from the room.

Elize frowned from behind Teepo, but Marcia was the first to manage a response. She darted to the door and looked down the hall; unable to identify in which direction Lin had stormed off, she turned back to the gentlemen and asked them both, “What was that?”

“Long Dau.” Gaius sighed, studying his snifter of brandy with expression closed once more, “And nothing less than I expected.”

“Lin talks like that when he's angry.” Teepo confided loudly; Elize pinkened once more.

“I thought he'd been settling. He's put on weight, thankfully.” Rowen remarked, musing into the back of his fist. Gaius offered no further commentary, so Rowen went on, “We'll not force him to join us. Shall we see if Tamra's ready to serve?”

“I'd like to find him. Just to make sure he's all right.” Marcia shook her head and smiled gamely at them before leaving the room.

“He's always angry.” Teepo spoke with solemn certainty, and no one felt the need to disagree.

 

Try though she might, Marcia could not find Lin. He was not in the library, nor his own room, nor had Renata or Tamra seen him since well before Gaius had arrived. Dinner passed in amicable conversation, light and conscious of Elize's presence but shadowed as well by Lin's lack, and Gaius insisted on leaving shortly afterwards. He made no moves to approach Elize more personally than he already had, but she insisted on seeing him to the door with Rowen, performing another fine curtsy as her farewell. Rowen glowed with pleasure, and Gaius spared a wan smile before disappearing into the night.

“You're not worried.” Marcia spoke in a tone more accusing than she meant, standing near their bedroom window as Rowen turned down the sheets. Surely they couldn't sleep without knowing where Lin was? What if he'd gone, without any warning further than what he'd previously given? How would he survive in Elympios with so little experience of its ways and means?

“My dear, I think we'd best take the route presented to us by the one who knows best. Elize is not worried.”

Marcia turned sharply. “Of course Elize is worried!”

“I believe she would be far more upset if she thought Lin had truly left.” Rowen gazed at her, then crossed the room to cup one hand to her elbow in a supportive gesture, “Perhaps it was too early to expect them able to warm to Gaius.”

“At the rate it's taking Lin to warm to us, Gaius may be waiting several years.”

“Perhaps.” Rowen smiled. “But it will happen, nonetheless.”

“How are you so certain?” Marcia shut her eyes, stubbornly rejecting the frustrated tears threatening to spill from them, “And you're always right.”

“Marcia...” Rowen drew her into his arms, understanding the broader scope of which she spoke. Wisely, he elected to say nothing further.

 

Elize stole barefoot into the kitchen after the house was dark, furious and suspicious and frightened all at once. She trusted Lin and his temper; he'd never let himself disappear just because he got angry. He wouldn't let it seem like King Gaius had chased him out of the house. Sure enough, he sat at the countertop, hunched over the meal Tamra had set aside for him. “Where were you?” Elize demanded.

Without looking at her, Lin replied, “In the tree in the garden.”

“Why are you so stupid?” Elize hissed as she marched over, “You didn't have to talk to him. What if you made them angry at us? You didn't have to be rude.”

“Don't call me stupid.” Lin retorted after swallowing a mouthful. “Anyway, you don't even know what I said.”

“I don't have to. I know you were stupid and mean and went hungry for no reason.” Elize indicated his now-empty plate with a nod, then whirled around to leave the room, her voice high. “Rowen and Marcia wouldn't have let him come if you just told them. You don't get to be right when you're wrong.”

“Shut up.” Lin growled, stalking after her. She darted up the stairs, relieved he couldn't see her expression—if he'd known all she wanted was to prove to herself he was still here, he'd be angry with her, too.


	4. Sharilton Blues

“Well.” Marcia announced as she entered the kitchen another astounding month later. Where did the time go? Nothing seemed to have improved from that night Gaius had visited, but she was confident enough to assert at least nothing had gotten any _worse_. Elize crouched anxiously in front of the lit oven with her nose all-but pressed to the glass, while Lin sat next to a half-finished drink sweating on the counter.

Marcia cleared her throat so they both looked at her. “I have business in Sharilton today. Would the two of you like to join me?”

Elize shot up to full height and squeaked, “We're allowed?”

“Of course.” Marcia smiled warmly, ignoring her crestfallen disappointment; she couldn't afford to take these things to heart. That they somehow still hadn't managed to make the children feel truly comfortable here haunted her. “We've no intention of keeping you imprisoned. You're free to come and go as you please.”

“Go where?” Lin muttered dismissively, as Elize darted through the back door to relinquish her baking duties to Tamra. He slid down off the counter and left his drink behind, a closed book resting beside it. Marcia felt her heart lighten; here, at least, was one sign of burgeoning trust, in Lin's finally leaving behind any objects he wasn't immediately using. He'd come to believe that Renata would return it to his room—a small step, but one in the right direction.

Together, they trotted to the front entrance to lace on what shoes—or boots, in Lin's case—they would wear on their travels. After they all straightened, Marcia collected her briefcase and asked, “Are you ready?” Elize beamed; Lin stuffed his hands into his pockets.

The train journey to Marksburg was decidedly unremarkable, as was the ferry to Sapstrath, though Marcia noticed how much taller and more alert Lin stood as they travelled through territory which may have once been familiar. He'd grown, at least five centimeters, in the few short months since he arrived with them. As his gaze darted around, Marcia wondered at the hunger in him, something neither she nor Rowen had managed to put a name to thus far. She wondered if they ever would.

Elize peered at everying, joy naked on her face as Teepo floated happily alongside her, chattering nonstop about the flowers and animals and everything that passed. As their carriage finally reached Sharilton and the sounds of the market filtered into their company, Marcia spoke to clarify, “I'll be in coference with the head of House Sharil for most of the day, however his sister has asked if she might keep you company.”

“Why?” Lin demanded, even as his glower softened towards awe as they approached the door. This house was much grander than Marcia and Rowen's, with a great open courtyard and wideset double doors. Somehow, it seemed an inviting place.

A young man spilled out into the sunshine, alight with curiosity, “So these are yours, Marcia!”

“Cline, please don't be rude.” A woman stepped gracefully out after him, a kind smile on her face.

“It isn't, Driselle! Oh. I'd no idea you'd be so short.” The man—Cline—reached out to place a hand on top of Lin's head; he swatted it away with a snarl, “Don't touch me!”

“Hey!” Teepo shouted, Elize pink-faced behind Marcia and fingers tight on Marcia's arm.

Before things could escalate further, Marcia cleared her throat loudly and straightened her back, “Lin, Elize, please meet Master Cline and Lady Driselle of House Sharill.”

As if on cue, Cline swept an easy, elegant bow, and Driselle folded into a fine curtsey. Elize, now blushing for a different reason, gave a deep, nervous curtsey in return; Lin only scowled.

Driselle laid a hand on Cline's shoulder and smiled again, “It's our pleasure to meet you, Lin and Elize. I hope we can be friends.”

Lin made a scoffing sound, which Marcia hastened to cough over before she went on, “Thank you for extending the invitation to all three of us today. I'm sure Elize and Lin will enjoy all of what Sharilton has to offer. 

Driselle clapped her hands together, “We'll visit the market, of course! There are plenty of things to see there, all unique to Sharilton. I'm sure we'll make it a lovely day.”

“I'm jealous.” Cline murmured; when Elize caught his eye in shock, he gave her a wink and spread his hands, “But Driselle does make a lovely guide to our fair city. You'd best be off! I'll try not to keep the fair Marcia busy for too long.” Elize reached cautiously for Driselle's outstretched hand as they turned to walk back into town.

“Please, Master Cline.” Marcia smiled sheepishly as he stepped into the house, and paused to speak to Lin for a moment before following, “Take care today. I'll do what I can to join you before too long.”

Lin shrugged dismissively and Marcia swallowed a sigh, passing through the large doorway with a mind distracted.

 

“Thank you, Driselle!” Elize exclaimed, clutching with careful ginger enthusiasm at the gift of a tiny felt Rappig.

Driselle chuckled. “I'm glad you like it, Elize.”

“It's pink!” Teepo cheered, while Elize's cheeks glowed.

“Don't buy me anything.” Lin growled, his tone disgusted despite the smile tugging stubbornly at the corner of his lip.

“Not even lunch?” Driselle teased, gesturing for Lin to follow as she took Elize's hand. She'd noticed early on that the two of them were not fully comfortable in the press of Sharilton's crowds, although Elize's fascination with delicate pottery and assorted trinkets seemed enough to keep her happy. Lin ghosted around, visibly keeping an eye on Elize but sparing time to examine stalls of armour and weaponry with a taut expression on his face.

“Lin's always hungry.” Teepo piped up again.

“Shut up Elize!” Lin snapped, while Elize giggled on Driselle's other side.

“I'm always hungry, too.” Driselle interjected with a smile, pushing open the door to the inn and ushering them inside. She set them up at a quiet table near the window, then placed an order for three orange soups with the innkeep before joining them. “Do you like Sharilton?”

“Mm-hmm!” Elize nodded firmly, swinging her feet under the chair and gazing again at Driselle. She bit her lip, but Teepo went on for her, “I like you a whole lot, Driselle!”

“Teepo!” Elize squealed protest, quashing him into her lap as her cheeks flamed.

“I like your hairclip, too!” Teepo's muffled voice came from beneath the table as Elize tried desperately to silence him.

“It's okay.” Lin spoke just loudly enough to distract from Elize's predicament, staring out the window as though he hadn't even noticed her distress. “There are better places.”

“Where do you like, Lin?” Driselle queried, folding her hands together under her chin, “I haven't been able to travel many places, and I'm sure you've seen plenty of Elympios.”

“Not really.” Lin grumbled, refusing the first question.

“Lin likes Xia—”

Lin straightened like a lightningrod and slammed his palm onto the table. “I mean it, Elize.” 

Elize glowered, inhaling as she set her chin.

“I don't mean to pry.” Driselle reassured, making an easing gesture as their food arrived, “Let's enjoy lunch together, okay?”

The meal passed in relative silence. Elize cast covert looks at how Driselle ate her soup and adjusted her grip to mimic the older girl, then scowled cloudily at Lin when he finished eating before she was even halfway through her meal. Lin snatched a bread roll from the basket in the middle of the table and chewed it as he watched the people pass by on the street, searching each face as it passed. It wasn't until Elize and Driselle both set their spoons down that he sighed and focused on the table's wood grain instead.

 

On the train during the last leg of their journey home, Marcia glanced up from her notes to find Elize dozing in the waning sunlight, her head drooped onto Lin's shoulder as he gazed solemnly out the window. A strawberry hairclip to match Lady Driselle's nestled in her curls, the sign of at least one friendship made today. Elize had been overjoyed with the gift, Teepo squealing about being 'barette buddies' with Driselle. It had been difficult not to share in the pleasure of the moment.

Quietly, so as not to disturb Elize, Marcia asked a notably silent Lin, “Did you enjoy your day in Sharilton?”

Lin very nearly shrugged, only catching himself at the last moment. “Elize did.” He replied in the end, glancing down at Elize's hair pooled over his shoulder rather than at Marcia.

“I'm sorry I wasn't able to join you any earlier. I hope Driselle wasn't too exhausting, I know she's quite energetic—”

“What do you want?” Lin interrupted her sharply, “You're not family to me. You're just someone who took us in. I'm not going to talk to you the way you want.”

Marcia closed her eyes to keep the flinch from showing. Rowen was so much better with these sorts of challenges; at least Rowen didn't take everything personally. With an exhale, Marcia murmured, “I'd like to be your friend, Lin. If you'll allow it. Rowen would as well. You've both had parents, we know that. But we could be friends.”

Lin frowned. “I don't need any friends.”

“Why not?”

“I just don't.”

“I don't have very many friends, and I find it quite lonely at times.” Marcia commented. When Lin gave no response, she tried a different angle, “Elize made friends with Driselle today. Why would Elize need other friends and not you?”

Lin scowled at that. “Elize is different. She...” He faded off, gazing at Elize again.

Knowing she shouldn't, Marcia pressed gently. “What happened to her?”

“Jiao killed her parents. That King Gaius's man. Then he gave her to the group, because he felt bad.” A venomous pause, then Lin added with scorn, “I'm glad he's dead now.”

Marcia nodded, imagining what she might say if she were Rowen, and instead speaking softly, “I can understand why.”

Lin looked shocked, suspicious. “You don't think it's... ?”

“I don't think very many people would accept it. But I think... whoever's hurt you and Elize has done a terrible wrong. I don't know what happened to you and Elize in that place, or what happened to put _you_ there, but thinking about it makes me angry. I've not known you very long, so I'm sorry if that offends you. I know it's not my right.”

Lin gaped at her momentarily before he shifted Elize nearer to him and settled back to gazing out the window. After a long time, he simply said, “They sold me.”

Marcia didn't interrupt.

“My uncles. When Gaius united Auj Joule, when he stopped being an Outway and became he who pulls the world behind him, he ruined us. I didn't know my parents, but I was supposed to be...” Lin's whole body tensed up as he faded into silence, his teeth clenched and his eyes sharp. The moment passed as he swallowed away the secret, and he repeated, “So they sold me.”

Marcia considered her options in the heavy atmosphere of the train car. In the end, she settled on, “Thank you for telling me, Lin. I think I can understand things a bit better now.”

Lin sniffed, mouth firmly set.

After a length of silence, Marcia queried, “Would you mind if I told Rowen?”

“You would anyway.” Lin retorted, though Marcia thought his venom was a bit weaker than it may have been previously.

“No, not if you didn't want me to. It's your story to tell, not mine.”

Lin bristled. “It's not some story. It's my life.”

“You can choose to share your life with whoever you like, then. I'll respect your privacy and keep it to myself, all right?” Marcia smiled, hoping it was reassuring. At least she knew she was telling the truth.

Lin snorted. “You're weird.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Tell him if you want.” Lin did shrug this time, gently shushing Elize's murmur and tucking a loose curl over her shoulder. Whetted, Marcia wondered more than ever how such brilliant children could be so darkened, and gave the outside world a glance of her own. What a terrible place it could be.


	5. Cirin Academy

“Don't be stupid, Lin. It's always the same thing.” Elize perched irritatingly at his elbow, spreading her fingers across the pages, “You just read about people fighting and killing each other. It's stupid.” They sat on the stairs in the main entrance of the house, waiting for Marcia to return from work.

“Shut up, Elize, it's not the same at all.” Lin shoved her and tugged his book back. “There are different circumstances affecting why the fighting happens in the first place. It's better than the fairytales you're always reading.”

Elize puffed up in a huff, “Don't tell me to shut up!”

“You're a big meanie!” Teepo shouted.

“And _you're_ just—”

“All right.” Marcia's stern voice cut neatly through their bickering as she stepped through the door, “What's going on?”

“Nothing.” Lin snapped, flipping his book shut and cowing Elize momentarily with a fierce glower. As Marcia removed her jacket, Elize ventured,

“I don't see any other kids out the window anymore. Where have they all gone, Marcia?”

“Oh.” Marcia smiled, sliding her fingers from woolen gloves, “They've finished their summer holidays and returned to school.”

“Why don't we go to school?” Teepo asked.

“Well, that's something Rowen and I have been discussing. We believe you should start.”

“I don't want to go.” Lin protested immediately, but Elize clapped her hands together with delight and Teepo flicked his ears and bellowed,

“Really? We'll finally be able to make friends!”

Marcia nodded encouragement at Elize's excitement, but addressed Lin with her next words, “Why don't you want to go, Lin?” 

“I'll be bored.” Lin complained, petulantly refusing to meet her gaze, “I don't care about making friends.”

“You won't be as bored as you are moping around here every day.” Elize accused, Teepo nodding solemnly alongside her, “I _know_ you are.”

“Shut _up_ , Elize!”

“Lin, don't speak to your sister that way.” Marcia scolded firmly, startling them all into a length of silence. She cleared her throat, ignoring the colour rising to her cheeks, “I think it's best if you both try attending school for now. If a more agreeable option makes itself available, we'll explore it when the time comes. Rowen and I want to make sure you have the same opportunities as any other child, and we would like to see you both well-educated. It's good for you.”

“Like green peppers!” Teepo sang.

“I hate green peppers.” Lin growled idly.

 

Outside the gates of Cirin Academy, Elize clutched tightly to Teepo and trembled like a leaf. Rowen patted her gently on the shoulder, his words warm and encouraging, “There now, Elize, you'll be just fine. Teepo will be here with you all day, and we've spoken to the faculty about him so you don't need to worry about anything unexpected happening. But because Lin's older than you, he'll be in a different class, and you won't see him for most of the day. Is that going to be all right?”

Elize only nodded, eyes wide.

Rowen smiled brightly, “Try to be excited, dear. I have very fond memories of my school days, and I look forward to your stories when you come home this evening. I'd love for you to tell me about your day.”

Lin made a derisive noise in his throat, tugging at the collar of his shirt and complaining, “Can't I undo the top one at least?”

“You're supposed to wear it properly, like Rowen does.” Elize's muffled words came from behind Teepo's bulk, and Teepo added,

“You can't get in trouble on the first day!”

Lin gave her a sharp look, implying he most certainly could; Rowen intervened before Lin could speak, “We'd be very grateful if you could both try to get along today, without any conflict. That means with each other and everyone else, all right?” Elize nodded solmenly, but Lin refused. Rowen checked his GHS, then shooed them both through the gate, “You'll be late if we stay here talking any longer. Off you go.”

Elize rooted to the spot, not managing to move a muscle until Lin eased his hand around hers and led her within.

Rowen watched them go, a smile playing on his lips. Then he replied to Marcia's message on the GHS, reassuring she had nothing to worry about.

 

Marcia exhaled a heavy sigh as she returned home; the sun had set well over two hours ago, and an evening meal seemed like a far-off fantasy. As she placed her shoes neatly beneath the peg where her coat was hung, she felt her heart lifted up by the two smaller pairs of shoes next to hers. Elize's, the smallest of all and adorned with tiny black bows, rested neatly side-by-side, while Lin's, already showing scuffs near the heel and toe, were carelessly tossed to one side. Both their book bags lay discarded in the entrance, and Marcia thought she could smell the evidence that dinner had already been enjoyed.

She wandered into the dining room and found Rowen at the table with his customary cup of tea, which he lifted towards her with a smile and nodded upstairs, “They've gone to bed for the evening, though I doubt they're asleep just yet. Elize was chatting a mile a minute at dinner; she had more stories to tell than she knew what to do with.”

“I'm sorry I missed them.” Marcia placed her hands on the back of a chair, expression wry, “I'll have to see what she's willing to tell me. I take it the day was a success?”

Rowen smiled further. “We received no irate phone calls nor any reports of tears or scuffles from either of them. I think they'll be fine, Marcia.”

“You always say that.”

“And you always worry too much.” Rowen rose, crossed the room, and hugged her tightly. “I'll go put your food in the oven to warm. You won't rest until you've spoken to them, I'm sure.”

“Thank you dear.” Marcia left the room, making her way back down the hall and then up the stairs. She knocked on Elize's door first, and Elize threw it open not seconds after she'd done so.

“Marcia! I love school! There are so many kids and it's really scary but some of them wanted to ask me about Teepo and I didn't know what to tell them, and we started doing writing today but my letters aren't very good, are they going to get mad at me?” Elize wrapped her arms around Marcia's hips, starting the chatter with a big grin on her face but devolving into a stressed frown by the time she finished her sentence.

Marcia chuckled gently, ruffling Elize's loose hair, “They won't get mad at you so long as you try very hard.”

“I'll try as hard as I can as long as I can keep going to school!” Teepo shouted, and Elize flushed to her roots even as she bounded back across the room and onto her bed. She knelt in the middle of the bed, her arms around Teepo with a brush hanging in a loose grip, and murmured quietly,

“Marcia, will you put my hair in braids?”

“Braids?” Marcia crossed the room and sat down next to Elize, taking the proffered brush in hand. “What's made you think of braids?”

“Some of the other girls at school have them. One of them said she liked the bows on my shoes. I'll have to thank Pavel for suggesting them, won't I? I know he didn't like having to tailor a uniform instead of making me something pretty.” Elize's knuckles showed stress as she sat still under Marcia's attention, gazing across the room and making intermittent noises of distress when a particularly ratty snarl caught in the brush.

“I'm afraid I'm not very...” Marcia cut herself off, plastering a smile on and lightening her tone, “They'll be loose by morning if we do them now. What if I do them over breakfast, and tie them with ribbon to match your shoes?”

“Okay.” Elize smiled weakly, taking the brush back from Marcia and placing it carefully on her bedside table. “Do you think the girls at school will like me better if I have braids like them?”

“Has anyone been unkind to you, Elize?” Marcia frowned, stroking Elize's hair.

“N-no. I'm scared they won't be my friends, though.”

“Meeting new people is always scary.” Marcia agreed, standing up to turn down the covers and patting the mattress to encourage Elize to snuggle in, which she did. “But you met Rowen and I almost six months ago now, and we're hardly so scary as we seemed then, are we?”

Elize blushed again, and Teepo spoke up, “I'm still scared sometimes.”

“It's okay to be scared. Would you like to know a secret?” Marcia sat down on the edge of the mattress and leaned closer, conspiratorily.

“Okay.” Elize and Teepo whispered together, Elize leaning in with an expression of rapt interest.

“A lot of the time, when I go to work, I'm scared. It's very difficult, being a chancellor. Everyone waits for me to do something wrong so they can talk about it, and when I do something right, all anyone wants is to point out the things I haven't done. Sometimes, it's really scary.”

“How can you stand it?” Teepo hissed, Elize nodding her agreement.

“I come home at the end of the day, I have a nice meal and a drink, and I talk to Rowen. Sometimes, if it's been a terrible day, I cry. I know I'm good at my job, and I believe in what I'm trying to do. I think it's important to foster good relations between Rieze Maxia and Elympios, and everything I do has that in mind. Things might not always go the way I want them to, but if I've done my best, I can be proud of what I've accomplished.” Marcia leaned back, searching Elize's expression for understanding. Uncertain, she queried, “Do you know what I'm trying to say, Elize?”

“I-I think so.” Elize murmured, snuggling down beneath the covers and stroking Teepo's head, “I have to do things even if they're scary, as long as they're things I'm supposed to do?”

Marcia bit her lip. “That's one lesson. What I meant to say was that you have people who love you and support you, like Lin and Rowen and me. So even if you're frightened, and it's difficult, and perhaps even there's something you're too scared to do, if you've tried your very hardest, we'll support you.”

“Thank you, Marcia. I think I understand now... I'll try hard to make friends at school, even if it's scary.”

“Good girl.” Marcia murmured gently, standing and moving towards the door, “Sleep well, Elize.”

Elize shuffled in the dark and flicked on the lamp beside her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, “I'm going to read for a little while, okay?”

“Okay.” Marcia agreed. As she shut the door behind her, she gazed meters down the hall towards Lin's door, wondering... He wouldn't have anywhere near as much to say. Still, she had to try. She walked down to Lin's door and knocked upon it.

Through the door, she heard, “It was fine. Goodnight.”

She sighed. “Goodnight, Lin.”


	6. A Season's Turn

“Where's your report card, Lin?” Elize asked, clutching hers tightly to her chest. There was never any snow in Marksburg, it being subject to the sea's temperance, but she wore a scarf tucked up to her nose in an attempt to minimise the effect of a cutting, chilly wind.

Lin, forever too bold, wore his jacket open and shrugged in response. “In my bag.”

“Aren't you worried about it?” Elize pressed, Teepo nodding solemnly from his place strapped to the back of Elize's bag.

“Why would I be?”

“What if we do really badly?”

“I didn't.”

“You looked?!” Elize and Teepo shrieked at once, stricken. In her hands, the yellow envelope twisted up tightly until she realised what she was doing and unknotted her fingers.

Lin shot her a glance halfway betwen unimpressed and cocksure. “Everyone does.”

Elize's face crumpled, her eyes welling. “Oh _no_ , Lin, now you're going to get in trouble!”

Lin hesitated, then grumbled, “I don't care, Elize.”

“I do!” She shouted, hitting him with a panicked fist, “Why would you do that? Why don't you ever think about things like that?”

Lin glowered a moment longer before he softened enough to sigh, “You have to stop panicking about this, Elize. They won't separate us. I won't let them.”

“How would you stop them?” Elize sniffled, defensive, “You know people at school talk about Rowen, and what he can do. What he's done! He's kind of amazing, Lin.”

Grumpily, Lin straightened and adjusted his collar, “They don't know what _I_ can do.”

“You can't!” Elize clung to his arm, shaking it, “Lin, you— you just can't! They'll hate us, they'll hate you, they'll think we're freaks!”

“U jimu'ti waedin.” _[I don't care.]_ Lin snapped, wrenching himself free of her grip and sprinting away in a sudden burst. He could hear Elize call out behind him, but it only served to encourage his pace; he ran as fast as he could, revelling in the quickening it brought to his blood. He became aware of his heartbeat sounding in his ears, and the tickling at the back of his mind promising he could go even faster if he just tapped into... He dodged past people in the street, quick as a breeze, and by the time he reached the house, he was lightly sheened in sweat. It felt glorious. In the entrance, he peeled off his coat and left it discarded with his bag, then pounded up the strairs two at a time.

Elize arrived a good five or so minutes later, puffing and red-faced; when Renata—tidying away Lin's mess—gave her a questioning look, Elize could only bob her head deeply in apology, “I'm sorry, Renata, we, he, we had a race. I lost. Sorry!” She kicked her shoes into their place under the bench and pelted off up the strairs. Once safely in her room, she shoved her report card under her pillow and began knocking on the door connecting with Lin's room. He didn't answer. “Lin, please!” She cried in frustration, eventually pushing the door open to find the room empty. His school clothes were an unkempt pile on the floor, and Elize frowned with concern.

She ducked back into her room to change out of her uniform, then prowled back downstairs with Teepo in her arms. If she had one guess, she'd go to the kitchen; Lin wasn't there, but Tamra smiled widely at her and she decided that maybe, for the minute, she could help with dinner.

 

Between the initial clinking of cutlery, Rowen spoke up. “I understand Cirin Academy released your term reports today. Have you both brought them home?” Despite the relatively intimidating words, a smile shone on his features, kind and patient.

“O-oh!” Elize squeaked, fingers knotting up in her skirt, “Mine's upstairs.”

“You've got a bit of flour on your nose, dear.” Marcia murmured; Elize flushed pink and buried her face in her serviette.

“We're looking forward to seeing how you both fared this term.” Rowen went on as if there had been no interruption, settling his gaze upon Lin, “How have you been enjoying school, Lin?”

“It's boring.” Lin replied shortly, as he always did when questioned about school. If anyone wondered why his knuckles were scraped raw and his fingers were lined with red lines, no one asked. He ate with renewed vigour, having not seemed this hungry in months.

“I wonder what we can do to help that?” Rowen wondered gently.

“Nothing.” Lin dimissed, pushing his chair back. “I'm going upstairs.”

“Lin—” Marcia started, then sighed as he left the room without pausing. “Elize, when you've finished, will you fetch both your reports for us? We'd love to look them over with you.”

“Okay.” Elize nodded; the rest of the meal passed in relative silence as they enjoyed the food. Shortly, Elize scurried away down the hall, and Rowen made a pot of tea for himself and Marcia to share. On her way back, Elize met Marcia in the hallway and started to speak, “I'm sorry, I asked Lin to come and he told me to go away and that he didn't care, so I have his report here but he _looked at it_ and I'm sorry—”

“It's alright, dear. Come on, let's sit in the drawing room. Rowen will be along in a minute, and we can celebrate this term being over.”

“Even if we did really bad?” Teepo asked.

“I can't imagine either of you doing really badly.” Rowen joined the conversation as they entered the drawing room, sitting them down on the couch and placing the tea off to one side. He handed Marcia a cup, which she accepted, then smiled at Elize, “Shall we look at your report first?”

“O-okay.” Small and tightly curled up between them on the couch, Elize produced the great yellow envelope. “It might be really bad, so I'm sorry, but I've tried my best and—”

“Shush, darling.” Marcia murmured, stroking Elize's hair. Both she and Rowen scanned the report, none of which was a surprise to them. Elize had average skills in most subjects and below average in a few, easily attributed to her life circumstances up to this point. Most interesting were the teacher's comments, which detailed how she interacted with others. The teacher advised Elize was enthusiastic about interacting with others but shy and easily embarassed, and encouraged them to spend more time with her and to talk about her fears.

Marcia smiled warmly. “Elize, this is excellent.”

“It is?” Elize gathered enough courage to look, peering over the columns and frowning sadly, pointing at her lower grade in maths, “But that means I did really badly!”

“There is always plenty more to learn, my dear. I still learn something new every day.” Rowen smiled, adding afterwards, “It would hardly be fair of us to hold you to the averages achieved by other children, Elize. You've had a very different life experience to them. I think your achievements this term are something to be proud of. I'm honoured.”

“Really?” Elize's eyes brimmed with tears, and compulsively she wrapped her arms around Marcia, hugging her tightly. “Thank you, oh thank you. You're so nice. I can't believe it.”

Marcia continued to stroke Elize's hair, a fond gaze resting on Rowen; by now, she knew she'd always find herself jealous of his way with words, but when he shared them so kindly it was hard to hold it against him. Elize cuddled into her for a long moment, eventually sniffling a sigh and murmuring, “I want to go see if Lin's okay. He already looked at his, so he knows what he got and things. He was weird after school so I want to talk to him.” She extracted herself from the couch and bounded out of the room.

Rowen gave a long exhale and sipped from his tea, leaning his head towards Marcia, “No different to what we expected, is it dear?”

“No.” Marcia shook her head in agreement, looking over the report again, “She's doing well to catch up so fast, though. I wonder if there's anything else we can do to help her? I can't imagine doing too much more to encourage her to talk to us.”

“Trust is built over time, not distance.” Rowen quoted, collecting the other yellow envelope and sliding out Lin's results. “And from him, we expect...”

“Better grades, worse behaviour.” Marcia murmured, sliding down the couch to read the report with Rowen. Her predictions were on the mark: Lin's grades exceeded both Elize's and the general average, especially in history and athletics. However, the teacher had serious concerns about his social development; he was surly and unengaged, aggressive towards other students and unresponsive to proffered assistance. They understood the unique circumstances to his name, but urged Marcia and Rowen to take an active interest in his socialisation, perhaps by encouraging him to join in an after-school club.

Marcia sighed. “I don't know what to do about him.”

“Hmm.” Rowen raised a fist thoughtfully to his chin, “Well, we have several weeks until school resumes. Perhaps we can look into what kind of interests they've developed, and encourage them both to pursue those.”

“That seems as good an option as any.” Marcia leaned back into the couch, gazing off into the corner of the room, “Shall we have a picnic tomorrow? I want Elize to believe us when we tell her we're proud of her, and a small family celebration seems like something that would suit them.”

“An excellent idea. I'll go confer with Tamra so we can surprise them.”

 

After announcing their plans for the day, Rowen and Marcia had barely been able to calm Elize enough to set out. They elected an area of the park high on the cliffside, overlooking the sea but shielded from the salty breeze by a thicket of holm oak and whitebeam. Other patrons strolled the paths as they did, chatting in the sunlight. Finally, Marcia signalled a halt at an empty picnic table and Rowen hefted their basket upon it. Beaming, he spoke, “A lovely day. Thank you both for joining us.”

“I've never had a picnic before!” Teepo shouted excitedly, a mad streak of purple zooming around Elize.

“I've been assured that Tamra's packed her very best for us.” Marcia smiled, opening the basket and extracting the contents. Inside were four individual sets of chicken katsu, a selection of colourful fruit, a tall glass bottle of sweet lemonade, and a well-stocked container of Elize's favourite biscuits. She clapped her hands with delight, hopping up on the bench and settling her skirt about her.

“Can we eat?” Lin asked abruptly, a napple and katsu already in hand.

“Please, go ahead.” Rowen nodded to them each in turn, the last one to seat himself. Marcia passed the meal to Elize and in the sunshine, they ate together.

The moment Lin finished eating, he leapt up from the table, stalking away towards the trees with his hands in his pockets. Marcia paused with a mouthful halfway to her lips, surprised to see Rowen abandoning the last of his lunch and rising to follow Lin at a near distance. Rowen, who so often encouraged her to give the children space and to take things less than personally, was taking a forward approach, and with Lin rather than Elize. What was he up to?

Elize followed her gaze and queried aloud, “Where are they going, Marcia?”

“I'm not sure, dear.” Marcia replied, giving Elize a quick smile, “Do you have any ideas?”

Elize bit her lower lip and shook her head, but Teepo piped up for her, “Maybe Lin wants to ber alone for a while.”

“He does like his privacy, doesn't he?” Marcia agreed, remembering the words of Lin's teachers. She finished her last mouthful and raised a cup of lemonade to her lips, gazing after Rowen and Lin.

Elize swallowed a biscut, then pointed with excitement, “Oh look Marcia, it's a butterfly! I've never seen one so big before.” Distracted from the issue of Rowen and Lin, she rose to her feet on the bench and watched it with a broad smile on her face, wondering quietly aloud, “I wonder if Annie and Chelsea will be friends with me if I show them...”

“Hmm...? Who are they, Elize?” Marcia watched the butterfly's errant flight, smiling gently.

Elize blushed, twisting her hands in the hem of her skirt as she mumbled her response, “Oh. They're, my friends at school, sort of, they really like pink, so I wonder if, if they'd like me...”

“Maybe they'd be friends with me if I showed them this butterfly!” Teepo finished.

“You think so?” Marcia felt her heart swell with love and sympathy for Elize, and fished her GHS from her breast pocket. Ignoring the several notifications on the screen, she tapped to the camera application, “Here, how about we take a picture, and then you can them when you're all back at school, how does that sound?”

“Oh Marcia, that's wonderful!” Elize leapt down from the bench and dashed around the table to take Marcia's GHS carefully in hand. She watched attentively as Marcia showed her how to take a photograph, then she was off snapping pictures of the butterfly and a spray of pink flowers they'd seen on their way up and the pink stones near the path and the pink part of Teepo's ear, narrating all her choices as she went with unabashed excitement. As she watched, Marcia carried on smiling.

 

Lin picked carefully through the fallen branches between the trees, from time to time picking up a long stick and giving it an experimental swing before tossing it away. Eventually, he seemed to settle on a particular one and swung it sharply through the air, speaking without turning to look, “I know you're following me.”

“Would you like to have a duel, Lin?” Rowen replied, and Lin whirled around with shock plastered across his face, his fingers tight around his chosen branch. One of his chosen sticks rested in Rowen's hand. Rowen smiled, tipping his head slightly to one side, “Nothing serious, of course. We shall do no proper harm, right?”

“Right.” Lin replied haltingly, his lips twisting through a complex motion that might have ended in a smile if he'd permitted it. He assumed a stance, light and ready, as Rowen raised his stick above his head to the apex of his own flowing form.

“Are you ready, Lin?”

With the barest nod, Lin lunged forward, quicker and quieter than Rowen expected him to be. He broadcasted a huge swing but feigned into a sharp jab at the last moment, which Rowen blocked with ease. Rowen fell into a weaving backstep, blocking in a pattern that easily accounted for Lin's wild dashes. Lin responded by changing his tactics to test Rowen's system, making more elaborate feints and dodging quickly back and forth until Rowen made a taut riposte and Lin's stick snapped in half.

Angrily, Lin threw it away with a sharp curse Rowen didn't understand; Rowen lowered his branch and commented, “You've had prior practice with swords I see.”

“I used to practice all the time. Before.” Lin hesitated momentarily, then shook his entire body like he was rejecting a shiver. “When I wasn't sick they let me do whatever I wanted. They let me practice all the time.” The sharpness of his tone seemed to imply that Rowen and Marcia were the first people to stop him doing so.

“Hm.” Rowen frowned his response, tracing through the air with the end of his stick, “Then it seems to me such a thing should have been made available to you. You should have said something sooner, Lin.” The last sentence was the gentlest of rebukes, making Lin duck his chin defensively. Rown made a final circle with his stick then tossed it alonside Lin's discarded weapon. “Perhaps we could make an agreement.”

Lin scowled suspiciously, even though his hands shook with excitement. “What kind of agreement.”

“Marcia and I will arrange for you to be instructed in swordplay.” Before Lin could respond, Rowen raised a halting finger. “However, it shall be done through Cirin Academy, and you must try to make friends, Lin. They will be invaluable to you as you grow older.”

“I don't need any friends!” Lin hissed.

“Elize is your friend.” Rowen stood taller, his words stern, “Marcia and I are your friends, we hope. Do you not need us?”

“That isn't a fair argument.”

“You're right.” Rowen ceeded, but gave a firm nod, “That point standing, you couldn't have known you needed any of us before you gave us a chance. I'm afraid you do not knowing everything just yet, young man.”

“Why are you scolding me?” Lin's voice took on a curious level of uncertainty, where he seemed like he wanted to sound scathing but couldn't quite muster the emotion.

“Because I care about you a good deal, and I would like to help you however I can. From time to time, that will involve scolding you. Do we have an accord, Lin?” Rowen extended his hand, smiling as he patiently awaited Lin's reaction.

Lin chewed his lip, frowning as he turned in several small circles on the spot and muttered quietly to himself. Finally, he straightened before Rowen and reached for his hand. “I won't like school just be cause I get to practice, you know. It's still going to be boring.”

“That's all right.” Rowen closed his grip around Lin's hand and shook firmly. “We just want to see you try.”


	7. Pinkist Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not usually one for extensive notes but I wanted to take a moment to thank all the guest commenters and kudos-ers! There are plenty of you, so thank you! 
> 
> When I started writing this fic, I doubted that it would get much attention, but it’s had the most positive reception of any fic I’ve written and I’m very grateful. I’m having a lot of fun writing it and I’m glad it’s found an audience who enjoy it too. In particular this is a shout-out to the commenter who wanted something about when Lin met Elize for the first time, who helped to inspire the direction of this chapter.

Over the next semester at Cirin Academy, life became normal. Lin seemed happier; he attended kenjutsu club three times a week and practiced religiously in the back garden on days without meetings. He never had any new friends to speak of, but Elize experimented with her hair and chattered about how Annie and Chelsea were always asking her for new pink things to show them. Marcia noticed that Lin seemed to scowl whenever Elize brought up her friends, and she wondered also... but she never asked. When she mentioned her concern to Rowen, he said they needed to let the children live the lives they had now, and be there if there was ever any fallout. She bit her lip and kept quiet; it wasn't until their third term at Cirin Academy that she was given cause to regret her reticence.

 

Elize entered the library at a jog and leapt into the free chair between Rowen and Lin, starting to speak without giving either of them a chance to say something first. “Rowen, Chelsea says that because her and me and Annie are such really good friends now, I should have a sleepover with them. When I said I didn't really know what a sleepover is, they said it's where they come over to our house and we stay up late and tell each other scary stories and eat snacks and it's a lot of fun.” As Elize paused to take a breath, Teepo ploughed onward, vibrating with excitement.

“We really want them to keep liking us because they're Elly's first friends ever and she's running out of pink things to show them and Lin said he wouldn't help find any more so this could be the only chance we have to show they we're Pro Pinkinsts!”

“Pro Pinkists?” Rowen and Lin asked at the same time, Rowen's tone mildly curious while Lin's was full of profound disgust.

Elize went red in the face and clutched Teepo to her as she squashed herself backwards into the chair, mumbling, “It's their club. I'm not really a member yet. I've done everything I can think of to prove I love pink just as much as they do, and Chelsea says this is the last test! If I can make a super Pro Pinkist sleepover party, I'll be a real Pro Pinkest for life!” Having worked herself back into enthusiasm, Elize tugged at Rowen's sleeve instead, pleading, “Oh please Rowen, can I? We won't leave a mess, I'll do everything to set it up myself!”

“Even though we don't really know how...” Teepo added sadly, making Lin scoff.

“Hush.” Rowen shook his head gently at Lin—who glowered stubbornly back into his book—before smiling genially at Elize, “Of course you may, dear.”

“Oh really?!” Elize leapt to her feet again and plunged towards Rowen, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, “Thank you Rowen, thank you!”

“That's quite all right, Elize.” Rowen cleared his throat slightly and patted her hair before he added, “But I must insist you let Tamra and Renata help you get everything prepared. It wouldn't do for the big day to arrive with you too tired to enjoy it, and I'm sure Tamra would love an excuse to do some baking with you. Perhaps some cupcakes?”

“Can we make them pink? With pink icing?” Elize's eyes shone with excitement.

“That's something you'll need to ask our marvellous chef, isn't it?” Elize drew back and Rowen smiled again, nodding towards the door, “Off you go.”

“Right!” Elize nodded firmly and darted away, almost crashing into Marcia on her way out of the library. Running down the hallway, she called back, “Sorry Marcia!”

Marcia watched her go with a bemused smile on her face before turning towards Rowen and Lin to ask, “What was that all about?”

“Elize is organising a slumber party.” Rowen said pleasantly, which prompted a loud, dismissive huff from behind the cover of Lin's book.

Marcia hushed the concern in her heart and asked, “Is there something you'd like to say, Lin?”

Lin met her gaze and shook his head, snapping the book shut. “I'm going to practice.” He announced, strolling out of the library.

“Make sure you finish your homework.” Marcia called after him, before sitting down in his abandoned chair and smiling at Rowen, “I think this is a good idea.”

Rowen stroked the back of her hand, leaning back comfortably. “I agree. I hope it will help Elize to feel more confident. She's terribly excited.”

Marcia considered saying that she hoped nothing went wrong. What she ended up voicing was, “I'm looking forward to meeting Elize's friends but I wish Lin would tell us what he's thinking.”

“I'm sure he will soon enough.” Rowen cast his gaze out the window, rubbing circles on Marcia's hand with his thumb. “For now, let's keep on as we have before.”

“All right.” Marcia resisted sighing and smiled instead; distantly, Elize's voice could be heard telling Renata all her plans.

 

Although Elize wanted to have her party at a moment's notice, she was gently persuaded to wait until the end of the week to give Annie and Chelsea some time to prepare. Every evening after school, Elize rushed into the kitchen to check with Tamra and then ran upstairs to work on decorations with Renata. A deck of cards appeared on Elize's bedside table, decorated with baby animals and themed in pastel colours. A collection of freshly-baked cookies and cakes slowly accumulated in the kitchen and when Friday afternoon eventually came around, Elize sat on the front steps of the house in a new dress, watching the gateway intensely. To one side of the path, Lin moved through a practice form set by his instructor, his expression focused and unreadable.

Marcia poked her head out the door as she was removing her coat, “They didn't want to walk home with you, Elize?”

Elize shook her head, fingers clutched tightly into her knees. “They said they needed to get ready. They went to get Annie's stuff. And then to get Chelsea's. They said they'd be here by six, so I got changed and now I'm waiting.”

Lin's sword swooshed loudly through the air. Marcia gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile, swallowing around the nervous thumping in her chest, “That's still a while off. Make sure you put a sweater on if you get cold.”

“Okay Marcia. Thank you!” Elize glanced up at her and smiled in return, but the expression was strained around her eyes.

Indoors, Marcia sorted through her briefcase and watched the clock nervously until, at nearly seven o'clock, she heard the sound of the front door slam and a single pair of feet pound up the stairs. A moment later, a door slammed. With a sigh, Marcia rose from the dining room table and went to the entrance; she found Lin there, sheened in sweat and shoving the door shut behind him. Feeling her shoulders slump, she asked him, “They haven't come, have they?”

Lin shook his head, looking too angry to speak. He placed his practice things precisely and carefully into the cupboard in the entrance, gazing up the stairs. A moment later, Rowen emerged from the hallway, having been at his desk in the library. Concern etched into his features, he took one look at the situation and shook his head sadly, “They've not come, have they?” When Lin nodded confirmation, Rowen went on. “How upsetting for poor Elize. She's worked so hard to put this all together.”

“We won't have it go to waste.” Marcia stated, balling one hand into a fist and striking it against the opposite palm. “Come along, boys.”

Bewildered, Lin look to Rowen for guidance; Rowen smiled fondly before marching into the kitchen behind Marcia's upright posture.

 

“Go away!” Elize cried when she heard the knock on the door some half an hour later. She shoved her face into her pillow, but the knock persisted, and eventually she shouted, “Go away, Lin! I don't care if you think they're stupid or anything, I still wanted them to be my friends! And I'm too weird for them to like me!”

“Elize, dear, please open the door.”

It was Rowen's voice, and made Elize jump out of the bed in an embarrassed rush, red-faced. She cracked the door open, full of apologies she barely began to voice, and was surprised by an explosion of confetti and glitter. Before her stood Rowen, Marcia, and a newly-showered Lin, each bearing a pink food item from the kitchen—including the main meal of several individual pizzas with a variety of toppings, pink or otherwise.

Fresh tears formed in Elize's eyes and she sputtered around words that didn't quite form.

Rowen's smile twinkled. “We thought it would be most unfortunate to let all your hard work go to waste. I know we aren't the guests you prepared for, but if it's all right with you, we'd love to attend your party.”

“Yes please!” Teepo shouted, and Elize spoke too, “Oh thank you all, thank you, I'm so glad, umm...” She cleared her throat and stepped back, spreading her arms like a presenter, “Please, come in, and prepare to be dazzled by pink!”

“I'll go get the lemonade.” Lin said in an undertone, placing a tray of cupcakes on the floor and turning to go back downstairs. On Elize's rug was a variety of throw pillows commandeered from her bed, arranged in a circle around a tangled up pink blanket. Beneath it, Elize had spread a petticoat from her closet and around it, she'd made a circle of her socks in bundles.

Marcia set the pizzas to one side and eased down onto one of the cushions, extending her hands in front of her, “It's meant to be a campfire, isn't it?”

Elize nodded, glowing. “I thought... it could be like camping and a sleepover at the same time. I've never really done either of them before.”

“Well, it certainly looks like a fine party.” Rowen agreed, settling on the cushion next to Marcia and plucking a raspberry from a bowl. “And here's Lin with the lemonade.”

Lin had brought plastic cups with him as well and folded himself down cross-legged before pouring a drink for each of them. He looked remarkably out of place in his dark clothing, but his expression was easier than it had been earlier in the evening.

They ate, drank, and eventually Rowen shuffled out the deck of cards, challenging them all to a game of poker with macarons as their betting pool. Elize couldn't contain her enthusiasm and always looked excited when she thought she had a good hand; Lin and Marcia fared equally well, but Rowen smiled serenely at them all and won almost every hand. He shared the macarons in good cheer, and after hours ticked by, Marcia was recounting stories of her younger years in Trigleph, while Rowen offered a brief retelling of the life of Milla Maxwell, which he was grateful to have experienced firsthand. Elize and Lin listened with wide eyes, and Marcia played closed attention despite having heard the story from Rowen before.

After the conclusion, Elize rubbed at her eyes and Teepo wondered aloud, “I wonder if we could ever be as good as you someday, Rowen...”

“Elize.” Lin stirred, suddenly looking troubled. Elize looked both concerned and somewhat frightened, but a bit too near sleepiness to be as alarmed as Lin was. He rose to his feet and darted through the adjoining door to his room.

Marcia gave Rowen a look, but he seemed as bewildered as she was. He tilted his head to one side and traced one hand lightly through the air, querying, “Are you talented with spirit artes, Elize?”

Elize drew her knees up towards her chest, and Teepo spoke sadly, “They're weird.”

“I don't think so.” Rowen said warmly, “I've practiced them since I was quite young, though not as young as you.”

“Hmm...” Elize still looked uncertain, but rose to her feet and gave them a tiny bow. Then she faced her fire and extended her hands, murmuring under her breath—a moment later, a small circle of wiggling purple tentacles sprang to life. Elize pulled a face and snapped her hands shut, shaking her head, “It's all horrible. I hate it.”

“That's all right dear.” Rowen reassured, and Marcia nodded even though she was trying not to recoil. Being from Elympios, spirit artes were still something with which she was unfamiliar, but the last thing she wanted right now was to upset Elize. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lin rejoining them, a book clasped behind his back.

He resumed his seat by the fire and spoke, his words rough, “Show them the other one.”

“Lin!” Elize stomped her foot but resumed the same pose as before. This time, the air sparkled warmly and filled them all with a feeling like they'd just drunk hot cocoa. She lowered her hands just a quickly. “I still don't like it.”

“You're very skilled, Elize, but if you'd rather not study the use of artes, no one here is going to force you, all right?”

Elize nodded gratefully, hugging Teepo tightly as she huddled back down on her cushion. Unnecessarily, she confirmed, “I don't want to do any more.”

Without clarifying what he was up to, Lin cleared his throat and began to recite aloud from the book, now held open on his lap, “Her hair burnished copper, her eyes like cobalt coves, her laugh fills the air, her love is a beacon of light, oh she is a star of summer—”

“That's the book Driselle sent me!” Elize squealed with delight, giggling as the passage continued.

Rowen had gone decidedly red in the face which, even more than the reading itself, prompted Marcia to laugh gaily. Encouraged, Lin continued to read until all of them were reduced to helpless snickering.

Rowen wiped a tear from his eye, smiling fondly, “I'm glad to see Driselle reserved some of my less appropriate work for later embarrassment.”

“You wrote those, Rowen?” Teepo sounded startled.

“I did,” Rowen confirmed, smiling all the while, “When I was a hot-blooded youth, thinking I might marry the first young woman who caught my attention. Alas, it was not so, but I have no regrets. How could I?” He cast Marcia a warm glance before nodding to Elize and Lin in turn, “I have a wonderful family right here and now, and could never have done so without all the circumstances in my life leading me to this point.”

“You're lucky.” Elize sighed, although she made no motion to clarify what she meant any further.

Rowen nodded. “I believe I am.” He pushed himself to his feet, stretching. “But I am also an old man, and I'm afraid I should be turning in for the evening. You all have much more energy than I do. I hope you've had a lovely sleepover.” He patted Elize gently on the head, lifted Marcia's hand to his lips for a kiss, and then strode from the room.

As if on cue, Elize yawned widely, but she clung stubbornly to Teepo and whined, “I don't want to sleep yet.”

“Why not?” Marcia asked, resisting the urge to yawn herself.

“Because it won't be like this again in the morning. I'll have to—oh.” She corrected herself mid-thought. “Not tomorrow, but on Monday I'll have to see Annie and Chelsea at school again, and that's... really scary. I'm not mad at them, but I'm sad they don't really like me or... whatever made them not come. Even though we had such a good time! Is that mean? I'm sorry!”

“It's all right, Elize, no need to apologise.”

Unbidden, Lin spoke. “I never thought I'd do anything like this.”

“Hmm?” Marcia looked towards him, but he was nodding at Elize.

“We used to talk about it sometimes.” Elize murmured dreamily, kneading Teepo's ear between her fingers. “Not this for real, really. But things like... what we'd do if weren't in the facility anymore. We said we'd go camping. Lin promised to go hunting for me.”

Lin's cheeks seemed to colour, but Marcia made no comment and Lin went on. “None of the other kids would talk. You didn't, either. You cried all the time.”

“Hey!”

“You only started when they gave you Teepo. You obviously knew how before that, he just made it easier for you.” Lin frowned. “I thought you were too small. I thought you'd get sick like the others before you.”

“You weren't there much longer than me.” Elize retorted, throwing a cushion across the room at him. “You were really skinny too! They didn't feed any of us enough, especially because you were always _doing_ so much, and you never liked to sleep right. We shared sometimes.” For Marcia's benefit, she added, “I was cold a lot, and so was Lin, even though he wouldn't say so.”

Lin hurried upright, gruff and defensive. “I'm going to bed.”

Marcia smiled after him even though he didn't look back. “Goodnight, Lin.” After a moment, she spoke softly. “Thank you for telling me a bit about when you two met.”

“It was a sad story instead of a scary one.” Elize yawned again. “I had a lot of fun, even if I'm sad no one is staying over.”

“Some might find it scary.” Marcia rose and walked over to Elize's bed, turning down the covers. “But I suppose it's time for bed.”

Elize hopped to her feet and scooted over to her closet to find a nightgown. While she changed, Marcia went around the fire gathering up their discarded plates and rubbish. A moment later, Elize was collecting the cups and asking quietly, “Can we keep the fire like this? Just for tonight? I'll clean up my room tomorrow, I promise.”

Marcia smiled again, wider this time. “Of course, Elize.” She tucked Elize into bed and, as Elize snuggled down beneath the covers, leaned forward to kiss her softly on the forehead. Elize made a small, sleepy noise, and Marcia left her for the night. It had, by all accounts, been a very nice evening.


	8. Expelled

Monday came, as Mondays do.

The Headmaster bowed to him as he entered her office, a motion which Rowen returned automatically. “Thank you for coming on such short notice, prime minister. We do apologise for contacting you during the day, as we understand you're a very busy man.”

“I understand, Headmaster Sage. Please, what's happened?” At her gesture, Rowen took a seat opposite her desk and crossed one knee over the other, his expression serious. Both Elize and Lin sat stock-still on a bench behind him, Elize red in the face and with tears on her cheeks, and Lin looking as though he'd been cast in marble.

“Unfortunately there was an incident in the playground this afternoon. Thankfully no one has been seriously injured.” The Headmaster referred to a sheet of paper before her, adjusting her glasses. “The incident took place during the lunch hour. Unfortunately Lin advanced upon and threatened another student, and while my staff were on their way to address the situation, Elize took it upon herself to engage him physically. Of course this behaviour is not acceptable.”

Rowen inclined his head, looking over his shoulder to study both children. Elize's clothing was plainly dirtied, her knee wrapped in a pale bandage. Lin's knuckles were scuffed and the top three buttons of his shirt were missing. His fingers were clenched tightly in his blazer and a faint pink stain showed on his shirt, evidence that some of him had been hurt badly enough to bleed.

Rowen pursed his lips and bowed his head deeply to the Headmaster. “I'm very sorry.”

“I appreciate your apology, however, we do need to consider the consequences. Despite the number of months he has been attending our institution, Lin remains unsocial and unintegrated into our school's environment. We take the safety of our students very seriously and as a result I'm afraid I've had to suspend Lin for one week.” Headmaster Sage slid her paperwork to one side and met Rowen's eyes, her expression firm but sympathetic. “We appreciate Lin and Elize's unique circumstances and we have done all we can to accommodate them warmly. I hope that you and Lin will use this week as an opportunity to reconsider his attitude.”

“Of course.” Rowen nodded, casting his gaze briefly at Lin, whose expression remained unchanged.

“I'm afraid we also have cause to suspend Elize for a day. Fights between siblings are of course a different circumstance to fights between unrelated students, and we have always found them best dealt with at home. We understand she feels that she is the wronged party in this situation, but we hope you may use the day at home to help her reconsider her choices.”

Elize made a choked noise in the background and Rowen could tell she had begun to cry again, but the next he heard was a shriek of “Don't touch me!” when Lin clearly moved to comfort her.

Rowen stood and straightened his coat, offering a cordial smile, “Is that everything, Headmaster?”

“Yes, Prime Minister Ilbert. We shall see Elize on Thursday, and Lin on Thursday of next week. Please ensure yourself or Chancellor Marcia are able to attend for either morning.”

“Of course. Thank you for your time, Headmaster. Come along Elize, Lin.” The moment they stepped into the hallway, Elize inhaled deeply, but Rowen raised a hand to cut her off, speaking with firm certainty, “Not a word. We shall not be having this discussion in the hallways of your school. I will speak to Marcia on our way home. I am confident we are both very disappointed in you.”

Lin began a word and there was a sound like Elize slapping him; immediately, Rowen whirled around and glowered down at both of them, “I will have _none_ of that. Neither of you shall touch one another nor speak until we are home, do you understand?”

Elize sniffled and Lin gave no reaction, walking alongside Elize as though he was dazed. Rowen sighed and left Marcia a voicemail, who called him back when they were about halfway through the walk home. Rowen explained that he'd been called to the Academy and was taking Elize and Lin home on account of their being suspended. He assured her there was no need for her to leave the consulate early, and that he would explain in fuller detail at the end of the day.

As soon as the door thudded shut behind them, Elize rounded on Lin and shouted full force, her face coated in tears, “You ruined everything! Now I'll never have friends because everyone thinks I'm a freak and it's _all your fault_! I hate you, Lin! I never want to talk to you ever again!”

Before Rowen could intervene, she pelted up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom shut. Lin stood hollow just within the doorway, his expression still curiously unchanged from when Rowen had collected them at school. He hadn't even taken off his shoes.

Rowen slid off his coat and placed it on a peg. “Would you like to tell me what happened, Lin?” Despite phrasing the words as a question, it was clearly anything but.

Lin didn't move.

“Shall we go into the kitchen?” Rowen asked instead; Lin nodded, and Rowen led the way. As they entered, Rowen caught Tamra's eye and she quietly excused herself. “Sit down.” Rowen indicated the stool Lin favoured, which he settled onto, still staring blankly into the middle-distance ahead of him. Rowen moved decisively about the kitchen, boiling water and casting fresh tea leaves into the teapot. After leaving the tea to steep for several minutes, he poured out two cups of strong, sweet-smelling black tea and placed one mug before Lin. He sipped from his own, gave a sigh, and then asked for a second time, “Tell me what happened, Lin.”

“I got mad.” Lin finally spoke, his voice thin as paper.

“What made you angry?”

“They did. Those stupid girls Elize thinks are her friends. They don't like her.” Lin wrapped his hands tightly around the mug of tea, scowling. “They're mean to her. They take advantage of her and she's not confident enough to do anything about it. They weren't even sorry about abandoning her on the weekend. I'm _tired_ of it.”

Rowen sighed a bit more heavily this time, pressing two fingers to his temple. “Why haven't you said anything before now?”

Lin gave Rowen a wide-eyed look. “She wants friends. She wants to be friends with them. I didn't want to stop her.”

“But you let them hurt her?”

“No.” Lin snapped viciously, “I won't let anyone hurt her.”

Rowen stirred his tea with a spoon. “So you fought with those girls at school.”

“No, they—” Lin looked away, mouth twisted. “They cornered her and started asking if she had a fun weekend. They were making fun of her. Elize says it was a game where they point out the different pink things they're wearing, but they were poking her and pulling her hair and they took Teepo away from her.” Lin grit his teeth, his fingers shaking around the mug. “I shouted. I lost my temper. I charged at them.”

“Without a weapon, I hope.” Rowen spoke quickly.

Lin shook his head. “I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to scare them. I wanted to make them leave her alone or be nicer.”

Rowen sipped his tea thoughtfully, gazing at the hunched and morose Lin who stared at the countertop. After a length of silence, he said, “What have you learned from this, Lin?”

“What?” Lin looked up, confused.

“I asked what you've learned from this experience. From the feelings you're having right now. These are important things to consider and I would like you to tell me what you feel you have learned before you return to school next week.” Lin nodded with slow understanding, and Rowen nodded in turn, going on, “I shall contact the school to ensure your schoolwork is delivered. I expect you to complete it in good time. I know you dislike attending school but this week away is absolutely not a reward for your behaviour. Do you understand that, Lin?” Lin nodded again, stiffly. Rowen sighed, placing his mug on the countertop and looking up through the ceiling, “I'm afraid that until you return to school next week, you are not allowed to practice swordplay. Do you feel that's fair?”

Lin's expression contorted and he looked like he wanted to argue, but then he sighed and nodded, easing his grip from his mug of tea and blowing gently on it.

“Thank you. I'm sure Marcia will have her own voice on the situation, but now I am going to speak to Elize.” Rowen stood and moved to leave the kitchen. He glanced back over his shoulder only once—Lin was staring out the window into the backyard, lips moving around words Rowen couldn't hear.

Upstairs, Rowen rapped lightly on Elize's door. “Go away!” Came Elize's muffled sobbing from within.

“Elize, it's Rowen. Please open the door.”

“I don't want to.” Elize squeaked, and a thump indicated she'd thrown something, probably no heavier than her pillow.

“I'm afraid I must insist.” Rowen knocked again, once, twice—and the door creaked open a sliver, exposing Elize's stricken, tear-stained face. “Thank you, dear.” Rowen pushed the door open the rest of the way to let himself inside, blinking as he looked around. Elize's room, usually tidy, looked as though a whirlwind had torn it apart, the contents of her book bag scattered at the foot of her bed and her clothing pitched haphazardly all over the room. Her bedding was stripped off the mattress and wadded up in front of the door to Lin's room.

“Is Lin in trouble?” Elize asked immediately, her voice more bitter than Rowen would have expected.

“Of course he is, Elize. But I want to hear your side of what's happened.”

Elize launched into an explanation, her eyes watering.,“He attacked my friends! We were just playing around and he decided to shout and go all weird and he's so stupid, I hate him! I hate him so much!”

“Elize, please calm down.” Rowen shook his head slightly, sitting down on the end of her bare mattress. “Please try to tell me what happened in a bit more detail. I want a full picture of this incident.”

“I'm sorry!” Elize switched tack in an instant, throwing herself to her knees by his shins and sobbing hysterically, “Please don't make me go away! I know I'm no good and I didn't do things right today but I don't want to leave!”

It was painful to watch; Rowen leaned down to stroke her hair, reassuring her as she cried on his shoes, “Elize, that is the last thing on my mind. We have made this your home, yours and Lin's, and we will not turn you out, I promise. I really must know what happened today.”

Elize sniffed, mumbling.

“Come now, dear, up here.” Rowen patted her head and when she looked up, he nodded encouragingly. Elize pushed herself to her feet but did not sit beside him, standing with her head down and her hands twisted together.

Teepo wiggled into view from under the bed, much quieter than usual. “We were just talking! Annie and Chelsea were being funny and talking about what they did over the weekend.”

Tears streaked down Elize’s face again and she inhaled a sharp, shaky breath. Rowen waited until she managed to speak, hushed. “I know they were being mean to me. But I don’t care as long as they’ll be a little nice to me, too. I thought maybe if I kept doing what they said and trying to be nice to them, they’d really be my friends. I want them to like me. I don’t think they’re bad.”

“I don’t think they’re bad either.” Rowen agreed, stroking his beard and frowning thoughtfully, “But I do think there’s cause for concern if they’re making you miserable, Elize. You mustn’t place yourself at risk of harm for the sake of founding a friendship. Do you really want to be friends with people who upset you on a regular basis?”

“I want _any_ friends.” Elize and Teepo whispered together, before Elize flung herself forward to wrap her arms around Rowen’s neck, crying loudly again. “I don’t care if it hurts a little because having them at all is better than not having anyone.”

“Oh Elize.” Rowen gathered her to him, hushing her and stroking her hair.

“It’s ruined now anyway, no one will ever like me. I hate him, he’s wrecked it, I–I—” Elize hiccuped, burying her face into Rowen’s shoulder. As he continued to smooth back her hair and try to comfort her, he realised that she’d grown—enough that plenty of her closet would soon be out of reach for her. With her and Lin always in uniform, Rowen thought, their personal wardrobes had fallen to the wayside.

“What do you suppose you could do to resolve the situation?” Rowen spoke suddenly, the cheeriness in his tone making Elize sit up and stare at him in confusion.

“What do you mean, Rowen?”

“You’d like to remain friends with Chelsea and Annie, wouldn’t you? What do you think you could do to make that happen?”

“What if they don’t wanna be friends?” Elize queried, lip trembling.

“That isn’t the question I’d like you to worry about.” Rowen squeezed her shoulder, then shifted himself to stand up, “You can’t decide what either of them would like to do. But you can decide how you will behave. What do you think is the best thing you can do now, Elize? I’d like you to be able to tell me on Thursday before you return to school. You may not know right now, and that’s all right.”

Elize arranged herself on her mattress, holding Teepo to her midsection. She looked thoughtful now—still sad, but less devastated than she had. When she spoke, it was only to say, “I should probably clean my room up… but I still don’t want to talk to Lin.”

“All right, dear.” Rowen nodded, leaving her to her own thoughts. He was both grateful and disappointed that he could not recall the last time he’d been close to such rending grief.

 

Marcia did not speak to Rowen when she arrived home, except to have it confirmed to her that Elize had already gone to bed and Lin was working in the drawing room. Admittedly, she expected very little, so she was pleasantly surprised to discover Lin seated at the desk with a notebook before him. He glanced towards her as she entered the room and placed his pencil to one side; she caught a glance of his cramped, messy handwriting before he flipped the notebook shut and turned towards her. His expression said he knew what was coming.

Marcia crossed her arms over her chest. “What did Rowen say to you about this?”

“Nothing.” Lin responded before thinking; he licked his lip and tried again, “He said I had to think about it. What I've learned from this. And I'm not allowed to practice.”

“You seem upset.” Marcia commented, and indeed, Lin's shoulders stiffened up defensively as she did.

“I can't practice anymore. Of course I'm upset.” Lin looked away, his expression twisted. “It's the best punishment you have. It's the only thing I like and you can take it away whenever you want to.”

Marcia sighed, running a hand up through her hair. At least he hadn’t yet implied that he didn’t trust them... She considered what she could say, and went with, “You like to read.”

“I have to read.” Lin countered, indicating the school book.

“Do you?”

“For school, yeah.” Lin looked slightly puzzled, scowling in her direction.

“Hm. Well, as Rowen has already confirmed, of course you will not be permitted to attend practice this week. A suspension is very serious and you are not permitted on school grounds until we've had your reintegration meeting with the Headmaster.” Marcia paused before she added the next sentence, internally bracing herself. “As yet I'm undecided if you'll be allowed to continue at all.”

Lin surged to his feet, cheeks immediately spotted with furious red. Marcia held her ground, although she was taken aback by how much taller he'd suddenly become. Nearly a year of proper food and rest, and he would be taller than her soon. Somehow, it saddened her—but she couldn't be distracted now. Her voice firm, she went on, “How can I justify allowing you to wield a weapon with trained skill if you're going to use that talent to hurt others?”

Lin glowered. “I don't need a weapon to hurt people.”

“That does not help your case, young man.” Marcia snapped, and Lin had the decency to look ashamed of himself for a moment.

He scowled, muttering. “They deserved it. They hurt Elize.”

“That isn't a reason either, Lin.”

Lin looked positively affronted. “You said you understand!”

“I do!” Marcia raised her voice before she managed to restrain herself, pressing her fingers lightly to her forehead. “When I was a child, the very same thing happened to me. I pursued friendships and some very cruel girls led me on only to let me down. It was awful, painful, and frankly embarrassing, but it happens to everyone. It's how children are. What do you think makes Elize happier? I'd hazard a guess it wasn't your behaviour today.”

As stubborn as always, Lin glared in the opposite direction, expression set. Taller, Marcia had realised a moment ago, but she wondered suddenly if his birthday had passed yet. He would be thirteen, then—a little teenager. All of him yearned towards what he thought was adulthood, and yet development was a constant struggle for him. She couldn't smile, but her heart did.

After a length of silence, Lin quietly accused, “You and Rowen made sure I only got suspended, not expelled.”

She saw no reason to hide it and spread her arms. “Yes, we did.”

Lin’s eyes glinted, although his words were subdued. “Why is it okay for you to do that and not okay for me to do what I can do for Elize? I was just taking care of her.”

Marcia sighed, pressing a palm to her forehead as she considered her words carefully. Lin watched her like a hawk, at once leaning towards her validation and expecting a response he could spurn. Finally, Marcia spoke, “We're taking care of both of you, and making sure no one else is harmed in the process. Right now I don't know if it's best for you to stay in school but I do know that's what's best for Elize, and I do believe she still needs your support as her brother.” Lin stilled, shaken. Marcia gazed sadly at him. “Are you able to do that?”

Lin sighed. “I guess.”

“Thank you.” For a moment, Marcia wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly, to tell him how sorry she was that life was a difficult, ongoing lesson for which neither he nor Elize was adequately prepared. But she watched the edge creep into his lip and restrained herself, murmuring instead, “You should get ready for bed.”

Wordlessly, he gathered up his work and went.

Marcia watched him troop down the hallway and then up the stairs, wondering. A moment later, Rowen appeared by her side, speaking softly, “It's been a very long day, my dear.”

“It certainly has.” Marcia agreed, turning to kiss him on the cheek. “Have we... ?”

“No.” Rowen shook his head and held her to him, patting her back gently. “No, we have not.”

“I'm glad.” Marcia confessed, quiet enough that no other soul could hope to hear. “I couldn't bear if we had.”

Rowen squeezed her tighter as he agreed, smiling against her cheek. “Nor I, dear.”


End file.
